


Buen momento para hacer amigos

by Lila_Negra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Argentina, COVID, Cuarentena, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Naruto!personal del correo, Neighbors, One Shot, Pandemics, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Vecinos, Voseo, aislamiento, amistad, aspo, diferencias de clase social, pandemia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Durante la pandemia, solo los trabajadores esenciales pueden circular. Naruto Uzumaki, un joven empleado del correo que vive en un humilde monoambiente, disfruta de este permiso y reflexiona sobre el contraste de su vida con la de uno de sus vecinos, un muchacho de buena posición social que permanece completamente encerrado en su lujoso departamento. ¿Qué acaso no se aburre ese chico siempre solo junto a la ventana? Con una mezcla inicial extraña de envidia y compasión, Naruto se propone a sí mismo sacar a ese chico de su aislamiento, aunque eso pueda remover también algo en su interior.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Buen momento para hacer amigos

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** one-shot ubicado en un universo alternativo moderno. De hecho, están en Buenos Aires, Argentina, durante la pandemia actual, pero no hay modismos ni nada complicado, lo podrán entender aunque sean de otro sitio. Se sugiere NarutoxSasuke.
> 
>  **Nota:** la portada increíble es un dibujo de **Silabaris Legi** , ¡mi agradecimiento eterno a ella! No la resuban ni usen para otras cosas, porfa. Por otro lado, les cuento un poco de dónde surge el fic. Pues aquí desde marzo que estamos en “cuarentena”, o como le dice el presidente, “aislamiento social preventivo obligatorio” y solo las personas que figuran como “trabajadores esenciales” tienen permiso para circular todos los días. Ya saben, la mayoría de la gente no lo cumple, pero bueno, yo sí y quería hablar de eso xD Me gustaría dedicar este fic a la artista **Anita.Ilustraciones** porque he visto dibujos suyos ubicando a los personajes en Argentina y amo eso!! Finalmente, también agradezco a **Leandro** , que junto con Silabaris aprobó la primera lectura del fic n.n

El departamento de Naruto Uzumaki digamos que no era el mejor lugar para pasar la cuarentena. Era un monoambiente oscuro con paredes llenas de humedad, cuya única ventana daba a un patio interno diminuto. El lado bueno era que al trabajar en el correo era personal esencial y tenía permiso para circular todos los días hábiles. Una de cal y una de arena, murmuraba, mientras se levantaba temprano en la mañana para ir a buscar los paquetes que repartiría aquel día.

Lo cierto era que su sueldo alcanzaría para algo mejor si no fuera porque se había empeñado en mudarse a aquel barrio elegante. Estaba harto de vivir en los márgenes alejado de todo, y sobre todo estaba harto de que no lo contrataran por los prejuicios hacia el sitio en que se alojaba y otros problemas por el estilo. En esta vecindad pituca, en cambio, estaba muy bien ubicado. Antes de la pandemia, la mayor parte de su tiempo no laboral lo usaba para pasear por allí, viendo las enormes casas y los edificios lujosos e imaginando cómo sería que un portero le abriera la puerta cuando llegaba con bolsas del supermercado y otras historias similares.

Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran distintas. Mientras que la mayoría de esos ricachones se pasaban el día encerrados sin nada que hacer más que ver tontas series en Netflix, él salía al sol cada mañana, veía naturaleza, conversaba con gente en la calle y llevaba encima su sonrisa de siempre. Casi que le daban pena esas personas de aspecto enfermizo, asomándose pálidos a sus ventanales para contemplar la vida pasar frente a sus narices. Aunque, bueno, tal vez esa no fuera la situación de todos ellos… pero sí lo era, sin dudas, de una persona en particular, en la que Naruto se había fijado por circunstancias casuales.

Se trataba de un chico como de su misma edad, que parecía vivir solo, como él, pero en el lujoso edificio frente al suyo. Sin importar a qué hora Naruto caminara por la vereda, él estaba allí infaltable: pegado a la ventana con su celular, un libro o una pequeña tablet, con la cara más plana y aburrida de este mundo y una piel blanquísima como de quien no se ha bronceado en su vida. Al principio, le tuvo cierta envidia: aquel muchacho parecía no tener ninguna obligación más que pasearse por su lindo departamento, dormir hasta tarde y comer sushi (una vez lo pescó recibiendo el delivery en la puerta… ¿cuánto saldrían esas cosas?). Pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo y comprobaba que no le encontraba otra expresión más que esa que ya le conocía, cara de nada, de estar en otro planeta, de no tener una puta cosa que le moviera el corazón, descubrió su propia superioridad y halló mucho gusto en ello.

Naruto era consciente de que él era una persona alegre, la vida bullía en él y era capaz de divertirse haciendo casi cualquier cosa. Aunque su actitud a menudo infantil podía dificultarle algunas cosas, lo cierto era que a la larga era más bien una virtud y lo mantenía avanzando con entusiasmo incluso en la situación más adversa. Y fue de hecho esa forma de entender el mundo la que hizo que, el día que el joven pálido de cabello azulado le devolvió la mirada desde su ventana, no se acobardara ni se sintiera ridículo por andar espiando a un desconocido: todo lo contrario, se prometió a sí mismo que, como fuera, lograría arrancarle una sonrisa a ese señorito pacato y solitario.

Así fue como sus días de cuarentena se tiñeron de aventura con este desafío estrafalario y ya no volteó hacia esa ventana solo cuando iba y regresaba del trabajo sino que empezó a diseñar otros subterfugios. Pronto detectó con satisfacción que el tanque de agua de su edificio estaba más o menos a la misma altura que el departamento de su interés y, claro, había una escalerilla para que subiera el señor que venía a desinfectarlo una vez cada dos años. Por supuesto, era un sitio prohibido para los inquilinos pero eso no lo iba a detener. Día por medio o cada dos días, cuando se cansaba de jugar videojuegos y comer ramen en sus ratos de ocio, se trepaba allí como un ninja y observaba los movimientos de su vecino.

El chico realmente dedicaba todas sus horas a estar allí en la ventana, tal vez haciendo algún trabajo a distancia que no parecía apasionarlo mucho, y bajaba solo a recibir comida por delivery o, un par de veces a la semana, las compras que le traía una gran cadena de supermercados. Parecía una existencia sin emociones ni variantes. Ni siquiera hablaba por teléfono muy seguido, como si ni sus familiares lo llamaran. Mientras conversaba por celular con su amiga Hinata o con Iruka, quien era como un padre para él, Naruto contemplaba a ese muchacho abismado en su soledad y sentía compasión.

A medida que los meses pasaban, se volvió más común que sus miradas se cruzaran. Aunque al inicio el desconocido frunció el ceño, ni un momento Naruto dudó de su propósito. Al contrario, luego de sostenerle la mirada en algunas ocasiones, empezó a sonreírle y, finalmente, alzó la mano en un gesto amable que significaba “hola”. El muchacho se echó para atrás de la sorpresa, como si el brazo de Naruto pudiera alcanzarlo con solo estirarse un poco más. Pero a la segunda vez que lo saludó, el chico bajó levemente la cabeza, como correspondiéndole pero en su lenguaje serio y formal. Naruto anotó aquello como una victoria. La tercera vez, también el otro levantó la mano, aunque caviloso.

Toda esta historia se desarrolló a lo largo de meses, mientras la cuarentena se extendía una y otra vez en los anuncios mensuales que el presidente realizaba por cadena nacional. Poco a poco, las reglas se fueron relajando y Naruto salió en más de una ocasión un domingo para encontrarse con alguna amistad en una plaza cercana. En esas oportunidades, miraba desde la vereda hacia la ventana de enfrente y experimentaba una punzada de culpa al verificar que el chico pálido, con su repetida remera azul oscuro y sus manos delicadas, leía contra la ventana, completamente solo.

-¿Y por qué estás tan obsesionado con ese tipo? –le increpó Kiba, un ex compañero de colegio que se sumó a una de sus meriendas con Hinata.

-¡No estoy obsesionado!

-Es… es porque está solo, ¿verdad? –preguntó su amiga.

-¿Qué querés decir?

-Bueno… antes… ya sabes, de chico. También estabas solo. Y te da pena que nadie lo saque de ahí, de ese lugar de tristeza.

-¡Nada que ver!

-Para mí –intercedió Kiba– este nivel de estupidez solo se justifica si estás enamorado.

-¡¿Cómo voy a estar enamorado?!

Después de semejante diálogo, Naruto se quedó pensativo. Si tenía que explicarse su actitud a sí mismo, se decía que más bien allí se le jugaba su “orgullo de pobre”. Tenía ganas de demostrarle a ese estirado paliducho que él, Naruto Uzumaki, huérfano, sin estudios, con su sueldo miserable y su espantoso departamento, podía enseñarle cómo ser feliz, cosa que evidentemente no sabía. Sin embargo, ¿qué era ser feliz? ¿Él realmente lo era? ¿Una persona feliz habría estado durante meses vigilando a un desconocido solo para matar el tiempo? Ah… tal vez, solo tal vez, él también, todavía, se sentía un poco solo. Aunque tuviera algunas amistades valiosas y dos profesores de su secundario que, amablemente, se habían convertido en una suerte de tíos para él, acompañándolo incluso hoy… sí, aunque los tuviera a todos ellos, era cierto que su corazón seguía fantaseando con algo más, algo que no sabía cómo conseguir. ¿Y por qué diablos pensaba que podría encontrar una cosa semejante en ese príncipe en la torre de su edificio vecino? ¿Acaso solo… solo se reconoció en su tristeza?

Frustrado por estas nueva lectura de la realidad, se negó a subir al techo para intercambiar sus habituales miradas con el muchacho. En cambio, pasó un rato revisando las fotos que le quedaban de su único noviazgo, varios años antes, con un compañero de colegio llamado Shikamaru. Las cosas no habían terminado mal con él, pero la ausencia de grandes peleas no evitó que su cuerpo se llenara de un absurdo vacío al verse soltero de nuevo. De más niño también había tenido un _crush_ importante con un vecinito, Haku era su nombre, pero su familia se mudó antes de que pudiera declarársele. El amor no era su fuerte, simplemente. Estaba hecho a la idea, pero ahora las palabras de Kiba le habían resurgido viejas tribulaciones. ¿Era que, sin apenas conocerlo, de todos modos, esta persona… le gustaba?

Bueno, no podía negar que era atractivo. Pero, ya, ¿cómo iba a gustarle alguien con quien no había hablado? Quizás… quizás solo quería ser su amigo. Como dijo acertadamente Hinata, quería que su silueta lejana dejara de recordarle su propia vieja tristeza. Sí… debía empezar por eso. Y… ¿cómo lo iba a hacer?

El plan vino a él cuando obtuvo el que consideró su mayor triunfo: durante uno de sus tradicionales saludos a distancia, se tropezó y, cuando logró incorporarse, visualizó claramente que el otro se reía bajito. ¡Al fin! ¡Le había arrancado la dichosa sonrisa! Eso ameritaba algún festejo, algo. Bajó y regresó al poco rato con una botella de vino barato y un vaso. Agitó la mano para lograr la atención de su vecino, que lo miró con sorpresa. Naruto alzó el vaso lleno y lo inclinó hacia él, como si brindaran, y luego se tomó un largo trago. El otro volvió a sonreír, aunque ahora de otro modo. Se levantó y, al rato, se asomó también con su propia copa, una alta y elegante como era todo en él. Con la calle de por medio, compartieron las bebidas, en silencio.

Fue durante ese estado de embriaguez que Naruto se decidió. Pero necesitaría tiempo. Primero, contó cuidadosamente los pisos del edificio hasta el departamento del joven. Luego, antes de tomar el colectivo hasta el correo, se acercó a mirar el portero eléctrico. Solo había dos departamentos por piso, no sería tan difícil. Durante dos semanas, inspeccionó con cuidado qué días, en qué horarios y qué empresas le llevaban las compras del supermercado. Hasta que finalmente…

Un martes a las siete de la tarde, le tocó el timbre. No podía estar seguro de si era el correcto, pero la dura y masculina voz que surgió del portero eléctrico le decía que no estaba equivocado.

-¿Sí?

-Pedido de Jumbo, señor.

-Ahí bajo.

Dado que la entrada del edificio era un gran ventanal de vidrio, el desconocido quedó pasmado apenas bajó del ascensor, pues desde allí veía claramente a Naruto, quien sonreía tras su tapabocas y sostenía en cada mano un cono de helado. Dudó, pero por fin avanzó y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué hacés? –Fue lo primero que le salió decir.

-Le traigo su pedido de helado, señor.

-¿De qué hablás? ¿Quién entrega helados en cono?

-Bueno… entregar no sé, pero sí podríamos tomar uno cada uno mientras damos una vuelta, ¿no?

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

-Eso se arregla fácil. Naruto Uzumaki –exclamó, alargando el codo para saludarlo del modo recomendado por la Organización Mundial de la Salud.

Durante un momento, se quedaron congelados en esa posición, hasta que el otro movió débilmente su propio brazo.

-Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces, ya podemos salir, ¿no?

-¿No te parece un mal momento? Digo, hay una puta pandemia y el helado es lo menos higiénico que hay…

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca es mal momento para hacer amigos. Y traigo alcohol en gel y todo eso, no creas, cumpliremos todas las normas. Pero, tomalo o dejalo, no te voy a obligar. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de comerme dos helados.

Y, aun con la mascarilla puesta, amagó con llevarse el helado de Sasuke a la boca, ante lo cual este se lo arrebató.

-No juegues con mi helado…

-Entonces vos no me hagas esperar, ¿eh?

-Ok, ok… vamos a dar una vuelta. Pero si me enfermo y muero será tu culpa…

-Podré vivir con eso, no te preocupes.

Y así, mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa e intentaban buscar las calles menos concurridas, Naruto notó que, cada vez que Sasuke esbozaba una sonrisa, aunque fuera pequeñita, su corazón parecía menos pesado. Acaso, después de todo, era él mismo quien precisaba una lección sobre la felicidad. Y, ¿qué mejor que en una cuarentena, durante una pandemia mundial y la mayor crisis económica de la historia, para arrojarse de cabeza a aprender aquello? Siempre es un buen momento para dejar entrar un poco de sol.


End file.
